The invention relates to gastrointestinal abnormalities.
Gastroschisis is a life-threatening abdominal wall defect that occurs in approximately 1–7 of every 10,000 human births. The defect is thought to originate on the right side of the umbilical cord and may involve the formation of the omphalomesenteric artery. Infants with gastroschisis can be born with abdominal organs outside the body cavity, i.e., protruding through the defect. Factors associated with an increased risk for gastroschisis include a maternal age below 20 years, ingestion of aspirin, and ingestion of pseudoephedrine. The cause of gastroschisis has not been identified.